


The Most Precious Gold

by eternaladventure



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, just. a ridiculous amount of it, like one big fucking fluff fest let me tell you, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaladventure/pseuds/eternaladventure
Summary: "That’s the way it always is with Thor. Time moves so quickly that Dizzee could get lost in the passage. He could drown in the lapse. Thor makes him feel like running out of time is a far off thought. Like he could spend forever looking at him just to find him already looking back."Dizzee and Thor and a morning together.





	The Most Precious Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on something else and hit writer's block so this is me pulling myself out of it. Also I just really love Dizzee and Thor

The air is stifling in the summer heat, and Dizzee can barely breathe.

He lays back on the mattress and watches the ceiling fan spin lazily, throat dry but body too exhausted to do anything about it. Thor makes a noise in his sleep and Dizzee’s eyes drop from trying to will the fan to spin faster to him. He’s curled on his side, one hand still half tangled with Dizzee’s, the way they fell asleep. 

He feels all the places they’re touching acutely. Thor’s hand in his, Thor’s leg touching his, Thor’s nose resting against his temple as he breathes steadily. 

Carefully, he pulls his hand out of Thor’s, sits up to see if he can hunt down a water bottle or a window in Thor’s place. The summer heat is unforgiving in the Bronx, and it’s making everything stuffy and uncomfortable. 

Thor’s art studio is a blur of barely dusted morning light and shadows. Dizzee picks his way over paint cans and brushes, steps over canvas pieces that they’d been working on before bed was too tempting.

That’s the way it always is with Thor. Time moves so quickly that Dizzee could get lost in the passage. He could drown in the lapse. Thor makes him feel like running out of time is a far off thought. Like he could spend forever looking at him just to find him already looking back. 

“Diz?” A voice says, smudged with sleep and gravelly around the edges. 

Dizzee turns towards the sound, can just make out Thor’s outline in the bare light that bleeds through. He’s still shirtless from earlier when the heat got to be too much and his cut offs are slung low on his hips. His hair is tangled, mushed on one side from the way he’d been sleeping, but his eyes are still bright. Even from across the room. 

“Hey,” Dizzee says “Is there water?” 

Thor looks like he’s trying to figure out if he wants to get up or not, his body sagging towards the mattress even as he tries to sit up fully. He compromises with himself and nods sleepily, pointing to the box Dizzee is standing in front of. 

He lifts the lid and grabs two bottles, picking his way back across the room to join Thor on the bed again. 

Thor makes a vague noise of thanks, but doesn’t open his. He watches Dizzee as he drinks from his, smile starting to stretch his lips. He doesn’t say anything, but he’s staring like whatever he’s looking for is bound to show up at any time. 

Dizzee turns his head and catches his eye, can’t look away once he’s caught. He can’t even move. He swallows hard and Thor’s eyes track the movement, but that’s all he can manage. He’s leaning so close that Dizzee can feel his body heat like a flame leaning towards open space. Being this close feels like finally breathing. 

He’s a breath away. Inhale and Dizzee is leaning, Thor ready to meet him halfway. Exhale, and they're colliding, stars caught in a cosmic dance, planets rotating around the axis of this moment. The point in the universe where every universe finds its beginning and it’s end. Thor’s mouth is the beginning and end of everything. 

“Catch the sun with me?” Dizzee asks when they part and he really means watch, but if they wanted it, Dizzee is sure they could convince the sun to humor them. If only for long enough to fill their hearts with it. 

Thor nods. He peels himself from the mattress and grabs a sweatshirt, waiting patiently as Dizzee grabs his sketchbook and a rogue pen. 

They head up to roof, the stairs creaking under their combined weight. Up here, the stars seem close enough to cover them in a fine dusting of magic. It might be the stars swelling this moment until it’s close to bursting. It might just be them.

Thor sits close to the edge, but not on it. He crosses his legs and waits for Dizzee to do the same before speaking. “If you could pick any star right now to hold which one would it be?” 

Dizzee glances at him, but he’s too busy analyzing the stars like he can tell the difference between them enough to make that impossible choice. 

“Wouldn’t matter,” Dizzee says and expands when Thor turns to look at him. “It stops being a star when it’s not in the sky.”

Thor considers it and seems to decide he’s right. He holds out his hand and Dizzee clasps it firmly. His sketchbook is in between his legs and the horizon is tossing handfuls of light across the Bronx as it waits for the day to begin. 

Dizzee scoots closer to Thor and watches the way he watches everything else. There’s still sleep in his eyes like he could go back to it, but there’s an alertness that’s always there as well. He leans into Dizzee’s side and just breathes. 

There’s something about the stars that makes Dizzee believe in magic, in the impossible, in something cosmic. There’s something about the sun that makes him think about love. Thor is here and the sun is coming and there’s light pouring through his veins. This moment, this new moment is a snapshot of a beginning. They have the whole day to make as many moments as they want to. 

Dizzee watches the sun rise and watches Thor in equal parts. He knows that later he’ll have to go back to rehearsal, talk to Yolanda about that far away look in her eyes, talk to Boo about where he keeps slipping off too, talk to Ra about what new news he’s found out about the galaxy. Zeke is a whole other planet, but he has to talk to him about the things in his head or he won’t ever say them. Shao looks like he needs a moment like this. A new beginning with someone he cares about. Dizzee is trying to figure out what to do about it. 

Right now though, Thor has his head against his shoulder and tipped towards the horizon and there’s absolutely nothing that Dizzee is running from.

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter @shaolinsdizzee  
> On tumblr @ fullmoonlesbian.tumblr.com


End file.
